Single with 3 kids and no magic
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: I was thinking about the winter finale and how the only people who would have been spared would be baby Neal, Roland, Baby Hood and Emma what if Emma took on responsibility for them and moves back to New York, what happens when the rest of the gang find her and the kids ten years later can they still be a family or have they missed too much AU love, Captain Swan. GO VOTE ON MY POLL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, so I was thinking about the winter finale and about how the only people who would have been spared would be baby Neal, Roland, Baby Hood and Emma so what if Emma took on responsibility for them and moves back to New York in this timeline everyone dies. Tell me if this is any good or not.**

 **Emma POV**

I drop to my knee and cried, in ten seconds flat everyone I loved had been ripped away from me in one swoop. I don't know how long I cried for but Blue came over and said

"Emma I know this is a hard time but we all think you should take the children and leave town quickly"

"The children?" I ask un-sure why she used the plural

"yes, you should take your little brother, Roland and baby hood out of town maybe you could go back to New York" this would be great, I would honor the people I loved by taking care of these kids the very best that I could.

~ _ten years later~_

 _Just a quick note here's how old everyone would be_

 _Neal-11_

 _Lilia (baby hood) - 10_

 _Rowland- 15_

I had made a good life for myself and the kids, it was hard at first doing the whole working mom with three young kids thing but I was able to get a job with a law firm ,first as an intern and now thanks to my ability and possibly a little magic I'm a partner. The kids all call me Emma, with Rowland I had an easier time since I didn't feel I was stealing anything since he remembered his father and Regina. But, Lilia and Neal don't remember their parents and it felt wrong for them to call me mom so it's Emma. I got to my office one morning after dropping Lilia and Neal off at Preston Prep School, the best school in New York. I was so in grossed in thought I didn't notice the woman in her late twenty with short brown hair and a pantsuit sitting in the waiting area, nor did I hear her when she started calling my name. My assistant came in three minutes later and said

"Miss. Swan, there a woman here who says she really needs to talk to you, she says her name is Regina Mills and to tell you that they're back." My heart stopped and I ran to the lobby


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks for waiting I got busy with school and stuff, so just to clears things up I guessed that Rowland was about five years old in the show hence he's fifteen in the story, also I wanted to have a oldest, middle, and youngest kid that is why I made Neal and Lilia different ages.**_

 **Rowland POV**

I was in biology when a person from the front came and pulled me out she said that Emma had called and that it was an emergency. I was a little scared after what happened to my dad and Regina when I was little I feared losing the new family I had. I had never told anyone this not even Emma, but sometimes I have a nightmare where Emma is killed in like a car crash, or shot on the street and I am all alone again I know that I have this family but the thought still scares me. When I got to the front of the school Jefferson, Emma's driver was waiting for me Lilia and Neal were already in the car.

"Row what's going on do you think were going on another surprise vacation" Lilia asked Emma always tried to give us the very best life possible, probably because she felt bad about not being able to save our parents , this included pulling us from school sometimes on a whim to go somewhere awesome like LA, or a water park or one time we traveled around Europe staying in the best hotels available. We got to her office she was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Kids I can't believe I get to say this but your parents are back and their in my office and can't wait to see you" she exclaimed I could tell she was holding back tears of joy.

I ran up the stairs, just cause my siblings might not remember their parents doesn't mean I have forgotten mine at all I had thought about them every day and prayed for them to somehow come back every night.

"Papa"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people sorry I've been gone recently, with all the end of the year school stuff I kind of got busy but I just had to get this chapter down cause I just loved it so much also a huge thank you to all of you who have been reading this story and especially those of you who have been reviewing it. Please do review with any suggestions or ideas you might have and try not to turn in my English teacher, please.

Ya know you love me,

Lilith

Emma POV

I watched with utter joy as Rowland practically leaped up the stairs to my office I knew how much he had missed his dad and Regina and I was so glad he got to see them again. It was then I noticed that Lilia and Neal were not as enthusiastic about this as their older brother was.

"Come guys your parents can't wait to meet you they have really missed you both," I said hoping to convince them to follow me up the stairs Neal thought about it and then went ahead up the stair after Rowland. But Lilia seemed hesitant which was not like her at all.

"Lilia sweetie what's wrong don't you wanna see your parents I know your dad can't wait to meet you," I said

"what if he doesn't like me what if I look too much like her for him to even want to get to know me?" she asked referring to Zelena I hadn't told her everything yet but my feeling was that her older brother filled her in on what Zelena had done and who she was. It was true physically she did look like Zelena with her pale skin and wavy red hair but she had her father's kind eyes and spirit and also his love of the outdoors. She was on all kind of different sports teams like track and felid, cross-country and tennis.

"Sweetheart trust me you are much more like your father than you are your mother, just because you have her hair doesn't mean that your father is going to love you any less than he already does" I assured her knowing how much she wanted her father to like her.

"okay, but will you hold my hand I'm still a little scared" she asked and suddenly she was a little girl again scared of the monsters under her bed.

"Of course I will sweetie." I said and together we headed up the stairs.

Lila POV

I was both really excited and really scared to meet my dad for the first time, I really wanted him like me. I had grown up without any real "parents", don't get me wrong Emma was amazing and had given me a great life and took really good care of all us, but she had always had us call her Emma, so I never had a mommy or a daddy. I felt like I had really missed a lot my childhood. I stood in front of the door getting the courage to go in.

"Robin this Lilia your daughter" Emma said and a man came over he had short brown hair and bright blue eyes like mine, he smelled like pine forest and had a look in his eyes that I had never quite seen before, sure Emma had grown to love us but she wasn't related to us and wasn't my "real" parent.

"Hi Lilia, my your dad" he said he had a slight accent that sounded somewhat english like he had been raised in England but then moved here and mostly lost the accent.

"hi dad" I said the word felt odd on my touge like a new sensation of cold icecream first hitting your teeth.

"Lilia's on the track and fleid team they have a game in a couple of hours if you wanna come that is" Emma asks breaking the silence,

"I love to come" he answers it's then that I notice something, a man in the corner he was wearing a leather jacket but that wasn't what caught my eye it was the way he hadm't stopped looking at Emma. I looked over and saw that she was looking at him in the same way. I also saw Neal with a man and a woman, they both looked to be in their late twenties to early thirties, the man had short close cut blond hair a little darker than Emma's, the woman had pale skin and jet black hair cut into a pixie cut. Neal seemed to fit right in with them. I finally found my brother Rolland he holding on to a woman, she was older that the first couple probably closer to forty with dark hair cut in an ear length bob wearing a dark pant suit and office heels.

"well I hate to break up this amazing reunion but unfortunetly I need to get to court for a hearing in one of my cases" Emma said "why don't we all meet at my place I can give you all the address" she said handing out cards with our address on them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone I know I have not updated this for a while but I'm not sure about this chapter. I really wanted to play with ships and my second favorite show gossip girl is set in New York so I decided to make an original ship. Let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **Emma POV**_

"hey so since you're all back does this mean Gold is also back," I asked

my mom half hoping she would say no. After the Dark One thing, Belle had joined me in New York and had helped me take care of the kids. She said she wanted a fresh start to life. We both ended up becoming lawyers and she was actually now an ADA. That wasn't what made me nervous though, she had also met someone and they were now engaged. He was the Mayor of New York and the CEO of the very powerful newspaper The Spectator. They had met at a New York charity gala and immediately hit it off. His name was Nate Archibald and he was the exact opposite of Gold. He was young, attractive, kind, trustworthy, honest I sometimes felt he made my parents look like villains. They had gotten engaged last month and they were going to get married in three weeks in the Hamptons I was actually going dress shopping with Belle the next day.

"Yes he's here no doubt trying to track down Belle," my mother said.

"What," she asked no doubt noticing the worried look on my face.

"Belle is in New York and, she's engaged," I told her. Just than Gold came into my office.

" Miss. Swan how lovely to see you again" Gold said slightly sarcastic.

" hi Gold, now look I know why you're here and I'm telling you it's a bad idea," I said

" Miss Swan I very much disagree with that" he snarked. Just then I heard her coming,

" Emma darling are you here" she called I could see the look on Gold's face and I knew this would be awkward.

"Hey I thought we could go to lunch," she said as she came in the door it was dead silent.

" Belle" Gold sighed looking at her. It was then that she realized what was going on.

"Rumple," she said with a deer in the headlights look.

"What are you doing here," she asked in complete shock

"Well actually my dear I was looking for you, I wanted to tell I was sorry for everything and really wanted to start over," he told her

"Rumple I'm engaged," she said looking at the very large diamond ring on her finger. She told me that it had been in Nate's family for four generations.

"What" he gasped shock covering his face.

" he's downstairs I'll tell him you were busy". She said as she hurried out my office.

"Belle wait"

"Let her go Gold," I told him " she probably needs time to process this".

 **Belle POV**

I could not believe what just happened, sure in the early years of being in New York, this would be an amazing day for me to celebrate. However, I really wanted to close the book on that chapter of my life. There would always be a part of me that loved him, he showed me what true love was and how possible it was. But Nate had shown me that true love did not need to be a battle, it could be sweet and fun and romantic all the time. Rumple was a good man but he always made the wrong choice and I ended up getting my heart broken. Nate was good and honest and would never break my heart the way Rumple had. Besides, there was another reason I would never go back to him, Nate and I would soon have a family. That was why I wanted to talk to Emma but I was now on my way to Nate's apartment to tell him.

"Hello Marcus" I greeted the doorman

"Good afternoon Ms. Belle" he replied

"I have some news for Nate," I told him barely able to keep myself from smiling. I loved Nate more and in a different way than I had loved Rumple.

I stepped into the apartment and called out "Nate darling are you here"

"In the kitchen" he called back, this was it I was pretty sure that Nate would be happy about our baby but I was still uncertain.

"Nate I need to tell you something," I said sitting down on one of the stools

In the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. One thing we had in common was that we had both been in relationships where we were lied to and had our hearts broken.

"I'm pregnant," I said, first his face was pale and blank then the biggest smile came on his face. He grabbed me up in his arm and swung me around before putting me down and place a sweet tender kiss on my lips.

" so I take it you're happy," I asked half laughing at his insane actions.

" happy, baby I'm overjoyed," he told me kissing me again

"When did you find out," he asked

"Well I've had my suspicions for a few weeks but the doctor just confirmed it today," I told him still happy at his reaction. That was when I heard it.

"Belle darling where are you we need to talk"


End file.
